1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to removal of scale and sludge in a steam generator of a fabric treatment appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some fabric treatment appliances, such as a washing machine, a clothes dryer, and a fabric refreshing or revitalizing machine, utilize steam generators for various reasons. The steam from the steam generator can be used to, for example, heat water, heat a load of fabric items and any water absorbed by the fabric items, dewrinkle fabric items, remove odors from fabric items, etc.
A common problem associated with steam generators involves the formation of scale and sludge within the steam generation chamber. Water from a household water supply typically contains dissolved substances, such as calcium and magnesium, which lead to the formation of scale and sludge in the steam generation chamber when the water is heated. Scale and sludge are, respectively, hard and soft deposits; the hard scale tends to deposit on the inner walls of the steam generation chamber, and residue water in the steam generation chamber carries the soft sludge. Formation of scale and sludge can detrimentally affect heat transfer and fluid flow and can lead to premature failure of the heater.